The present invention relates to camera systems for vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with associating cameras for an articulated heavy vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Maneuvering heavy vehicles (e.g., straight trucks, articulated trucks, busses, etc.) can be challenging. For example, maneuvering such heavy vehicles in the reverse direction can be particularly difficult. To aid a vehicle operator in such circumstances, cameras have begun to be incorporated on vehicles. For example, these cameras are typically placed on the sides and back of a vehicle. The operator uses a display to view areas around the vehicle captured by the cameras to assist in maneuvering the vehicle.
Although cameras used on passenger cars may be wired to a display via a cable, wired configurations are not practical on heavy vehicles. More specifically, because the length of a heavy vehicle is almost always longer than that of a passenger car, the length of cable required for heavy vehicles is often prohibitive. In addition, articulated trucks typically include a tractor that can easily couple to, and decouple from, different trailers. Therefore, when other tractors and trailers are nearby, it is necessary to associate the correct sensor(s), which are on respective trailer cameras, with the correct tractor. In some situations, when more than one trailer is towed by a single tractor in, for example, a road train configuration, multiple trailers (e.g., trailer cameras) must be associated with the proper tractor.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.